I Will carry you with me
by rskibo99
Summary: what if the decepticons in Transformers Armada had a female dragon? what if a certain con was in love with this Dragon? and what happens when she is captured by Autobots? rated M for violence and mildly explicit content. my own O.C's included.


**Prologue that Hopeless Night**

I watched as Megatron leadNightshade to one of the empty rooms in the base.  
"Lord Megatron what are we doing here?"

"Its time you were taught a lesson." i listened through the door. I heard the sound of Megatron's hand hitting Nightshades skin. A crashing noise told me she had hit the wall hard. i heard her claws scraping the metal floor. another sound of Megatrons brutal hit. my feet felt something hot and sticky come from under the door. i looked down to see the young dragoness blood at my feet. the sound of coughing came from inside.

"Lord Megatron!" i banged at the door. i heard the sound of Megatron throwing her at the wall. The door opened and Lord Megatron walked out with blood covering him.

"What's done is done. She won't fail me again." he said coldly. i ran inside to see the walls covered with blood. at the far end of the room Nightshade laid panting with exhaustion and bleeding heavily. I saw where Megatron had ripped off some of her baby scales. I ran to her side. Her face was cut up and the majority of her teeth were gone. I saw fangs starting to emerge.

"Nightshade?" i called. she opened her eyes. i gazed into her enchanting purple eyes. i picked her up and carried her to the medipod.

"Don't demolisher. she can prove her strength by recovering without the help of technology."

"But lord Megatron, she could bleed to death!"

"Hmm you are right. Alright, but only long enough to slow the bleeding."

"Thank you Lord Megatron."

 _If this keeps going on Nightshade won't make it to adulthood. I have to do something. but what?_

"ah ha ha ha! you taking care of your sweet heart Demolisher? thats so sweet it makes me gag!" Cyclonus burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Cyclonus that is enough! its Demolishers business and you'd do best not to stick your nose in their personal business." Starscream said. i looked at Nightshade, and to my surprise her wounds were starting to heal. i turned around and took her to my private quarters. i laid her down on my bed and sat next to her head. i looked at the wall in thought.

 _I wish this war_ would end soon. them me and Nightshade could just settle down somewhere quiet. if only that-" my train of thought was interupted by a hand placed on my crouch. i looked down at Nightshade who was looking me in the eye.

"We can't..."

"Please...i can't wait." she pleaded. she went and kissed me.

"But Lord Megatron..."

"Don't think about that. He doesn't matter."

* * *

 **3 months later.**

There was a lot of tension in the air, we were facing off against the Autobots once again. Nightshade was staring at Blurr who was looking at her torso. What was so interesting about her that made Blurr just stare at her? he never hit her. neither did the other autobots. I started to get defensive. we then engaged in battle. Lord Megatron called for a retreat. we warped back to base. i stepped out and realized Nightshade wasn't with us.

"Hey! Where is Nightshade?"

"Odd, i thought she was right behind me."

* * *

"Let go of me!" Nightshade thrashed and kicked as we struggled to safely capture her.

"Why are we even doing this Optimus?"

"If my scanners are correct if she stayed with Megatron any longer it wouldn't survive! and we can't let the chance of new life die." finally we contained her. she calmed down and we were able to take her to the base.

"Get the kids to a safe distance. we can't risk endangering them."

"Yes sir!"

when my troops left and i was alone with the dragoness, i kneeled down and looked at her scarred face. a wound on her shoulder was badly treated.

"You have nothing to fear. we won't hurt you. i promise." she looked at me from the corner of her eye.

"we know you are carrying. you understand we took you because we were worried?"

"Demolisher wouldn't let that happen." a tear slid down her cheek.

"You need better care, you need nutrients. Megatron wouldn't provide that."

"You don't know them."

"He did that to you didn't he?"

"That is none of your concern."

"I am just trying to help you."

"I don't need your help." Her eyes started to close. she then fell asleep.

"Whoa! a real dragon!" I looked to see Carlos in the room.

"Carlos you shouldn't be in here!"

"Sorry Optimus! I was just worried. she didn't look too good on the monitors." Carlos walked out. she was asleep but very tense. i carried her to med-bay and laid her down on a bed.

* * *

Hope you liked!


End file.
